User blog:The Fare Doctor/'ol' universe notes for all
for all who wise to expand these universes, here are some basic notes and ideas behind it. Fol, 1915 Both Allied-Alligence Nations and Axis-alligence nations are forced to recuit both genders due to heavy loses in the first weeks of First War on their world The Alliance and Axis hep mordernize their new membersstates on Fol Earth World War I or the Great War is later known as the Fol Earth Unification War The War on Fol Earth lasted from 1614 to 2014 after the Axis and Coaliton forces are forced off world and ends in Allied victory but with the planet devested and ruined The surviving Allied memberstates formed a new government to help rebuild Fol Earth, it's called the Union of Federated Earth States Dol, 1948 Dol Earth remained neutral once discrovedit took it's time to modernize after being discroved broke out into war in 30 years after it's discrovery, this lasted for 600 years and ended in nuclear exchange Built colonies during the war Zol, 2011 Same as Dol, remains neutral in the war, but did allow the three factions to establish bases on Zole Earth Planet unites under a common banner under the Union of Earth, but not everyone agreed on it's government and had a brutal civil war/unification war because of it establish colonies and mordernizes Sol, 1862 the United States joins the Alliance while the Confederate States joins the Axis, making the American Civil War much, much, much worse the Great Powers on Sol Earth are split between Pro-Union (ex. France and Russia) and Pro-Confederate (ex. Britain and Spain) after the planet is discroved and the Allies and Axis intervienes in the American Civil War, it only dissolved into a global-spanding war Sol Earth is reduced to ruins after the war Sol Earth, during the war, modernized to keep up with the Allies and Axis for the first fifty years after the war, the planet was placed under martial law Sol Earth is then unified under the Federal Commonweatlh of Earth Xol, 1866 The planet remained neutral once discroved but after five years, the planet joins the Alliance it had a massive Pro-Axis revolution that ended in Alliance victory Vol, 1777 the planet became split between Alliance and Axisthe Alliance supports the American Revolutionaries while the Axis supports the British Empire the planet became mordernized by the Alliance and Axis the axis is pushed off at the end of the war the United Terran Republics is then established Aol, 642 once discroved, the Alliance annexed the planet they then mordernized it Bol, 372 same as Aol Col, 1609 same as Aol Eol, 10,000 BCE same as Aol Nol, 1000 BCE same as Aol Gol, 3970 BCE same as Aol Hol, 3640 BCE discroved by the Axis and conquered turned the planet into a military base Iol, 1756 the planet is discroved by the Alliance the French and Indian War was cut short Planet is annexed by the Alliancethe planet is mordernized their after Jol, 1809 The Axis and Alliance discroved the universe the Axis gives support to Napolean and his allies, Alliance support all who opposes this causes the wars to become even more horrific Kol, 1120 the Alliance discroved this universe after much debt in the Council, the Alliance desceeded to invade the planet after their victory, the Alliance helps mordernize the planet and established a unified government, the Federal Kingdom of Earth Lol, 409 BCE after the Alliance discroved this universe, it sent out to find memberstatesthe Roman Republic joined the Alliance (along with a handful of others) the Roman Republic, with help from the Alliance, mordernize it's infrustructor and societyit also started passing many reforms that angres the wealthy Roman nobality (namely, universal voting rights for all, women becoming equals and outlaw of slavery) Because of these reforms, the wealthy Roman nobelity revilted, but, it ended quickly due to the fact that the Roman Republic's morernized military and nobelmen's private armies still using swords and shields, needless to say, it's quick bloody same althoughtout Allied memberstates on Lol Earth non-allied membersstates are quickly shallowed up by the allied memberstates and mordernized Ool, 127 same with Lol but with the Axis the Roman Empire joins the Axis and becames more fascist-like in nature the Roman Empire with Axis assesstance, slowly conquers Ool Earth Mol, 1492 Alliance discroved Mol Earth at the same time Christopher Columbus discroved America Alliance annexes Mol Earth and quickly mordernizing itonce Mol Earth is mordernized, the Alliance establish the Gaian Republic to govern Mol Earth Qol, 1955 wartorn and devestied ruled almost entirely by theocracies increadibly sexist and racist Rol, 3000 mixed with original ideas and showies, books and games based around that century Earth and the solar system is unified the Sol System is a part of a UN like organization Tol, 2548 fifth world war starts in the 26th century and ends in the 29th century three way war lasts for over three centuries Uol, 3200s third interplanetary war starts in the 33rd century ends in the 43rd century multi-factioned war overall Category:Blog posts